Silver Surfer 18
}} "To Smash the Inhumans!" is the title to the eighteenth and final issue of the first ''Silver Surfer'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written & edited by Stan Lee with artwork by Jack Kirby and inks by Herb Trimpe. It was lettered by Sam Rosen. This issue shipped with a September, 1970 cover date and carries a cover price of .15 cents per copy. Appearances * Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Gorgon Petragon * Karnak Mander-Azur * Lockjaw * Medusalith Amaquelin * Triton * Aireo * Leonus * Maximus Boltagon * Stallior * Timberius * Inhuman soldiers * House of Agon * Centaurs * Dogs * Inhumans * Plant monsters * Zenn-Lavians * Asia :* Himalayas :* The Great Refuge * Ball and chain * Laser weapons * Air-yacht * Hovercraft * Silver Surfer's surfboard * Claws * Energy projection * Flight * Plant control * Primal instinct * Shock wave generation * Super-speed * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Trichokinesis Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "The Surfer fights alone against... the Unbeatable Inhumans!" * This is the final issue of the series. * This issue is job number 342-Z. * The cover artist of this issue is unidentified. * No standard Earth humans appear in this issue. This is a rarity for just about any comic title that takes place on Earth. * This is the first time that the Silver Surfer encounters the Inhumans. * This is the first appearance of Maximus Boltagon's air-yacht, which is partially destroyed in this issue. * Gorgon Petragon makes reference to the Hulk in this issue. He states that his powerful thunder kick once felled the Hulk. * The Inhumans all appeared last in the first story from ''Amazing Adventures'', Volume 2 #2. * Maximus the Mad appeared last in ''Amazing Adventures'', Volume 2 #2. * Aireo, Leonus, Stallior and Timberius all appeared last in ''Amazing Adventures'', Volume 2 #2. Power usage * The Silver Surfer employs the full range of his powers in this issue including flight, superhuman agility, super-speed (courtesy of the surfboard), and the Power Cosmic, demonstrated as energy blasts. * Other than flight, Black Bolt does not use any of this other super-powers. * Lockjaw uses his super-strong bite to clamp down on the Silver Surfer's surfboard. He does not use teleportation in this issue. * Triton does not use any of his aquatic powers in this issue. * Gorgon Petragon uses his shock wave generating super-stomp in this issue, which he refers to as a "Thunder kick". * Karnak demonstrates superhuman strength with his karate chops, but does not employ any obvious usage of his weakness detection capabilities. * Medusalith Amaquelin uses her Trichokinesis to entangle the Silver Surfer. * The Silver Surfer's superhuman durability appears to falter in this issue, as he is felled by a flying chunk of concrete sent his way courtesy of Karnak. * Timberius uses plant control to fire tree branches at the Silver Surfer. Seriously? Super-weak dude! This is the Silver freakin' Surfer we're talking about here. Now, if you were chucking a concrete block at him... * Aireo flies. That's pretty much all he does. He's pretty arrogant about it though. Methinks he might be compensating for something, eh? * Stallior doesn't really have much in the way of powers except for enhanced physical characteristics. * Leonus relies upon primal instinct for the savagery of his attacks. Additionally, he uses metal claws, but fails to connect with the Silver Surfer during his brief fight with him. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Marvel Masterworks: 19 * Marvel Masterworks: Silver Surfer 2 * Silver Surfer Omnibus 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *